Erottamattomat sydämet
by Kizu-89
Summary: Tämä on vähän surullisemman puoleinen tarina. Maes X Roy parituksella ja hahmo kuolemasta haluan myös varoittaa... Itse onneton itkin tätä kirjoittaessani, mutta en tiedä löytääkö kukaan muu tätä surullisena. toivottavasti nautitte ja kommentit haluttuja


**Okkei… Tässä tällainen hivenen masentuneemman tyylinen tarinan pätkä. Tätä alku juttua kirjoittaessani minulla ei ole mitään muuta tietoa tulevasta tarinastani kuin se etten tee siitä yhtä osaa pidempää. Tiedän että pitäisi jatkaa Omia vai Vieraita tarinaakin… mutta inspiraationi siihen jotenkin… kupsahti . ^^´ Kaipa se on nyt haudattava ja keskityttävä muuhun.**

Kuulen sydämeni sykkeen korvissa. Maes istuu vierelläni ja pitelee kiinni tiukasti, tiukasti. Tunnen pahoinvointia, minua pelottaa. Mitä minulle tapahtuu?!

Hän silittää selkääni ja sanoo kaiken olevan kohta paremmin. Rauhoittelee ja minä kuuntelen samalla kun yritän olla oksentamatta. Turha toivo, Maes tukee minua ja varmistaa että en tukehdu taputtamalla selkääni kevyesti.

Miten illallinen kynttilän valossa ja ruusujen katveessa voi muuttua niin nopeasti katastrofiksi? Meillä oli ihanaa, vaihdoimme muutaman suudelman ja söimme hyvää ruokaa.

Maes on huolestunut, näen sen hänen vihertävän värisistä silmistään. En pidä siitä yhtään, Maes on minun enkelini. Aina huolehtimassa ettei selkäni takana väijytä ja piristämässä minua. Tarvitsen hänen vahvuuttaan päästäkseni Führeriksi. Maes pakottaa minut syömään jotain, minkä oletan olevan lääkehiiltä ja maitoa. En halua syödä, voin todella huonosti ja minua alkaa heikottaa. Hän ei suostu siihen että luovuttaisin, pitää minua tiukasti itseään vasten ja kertoo että ambulanssi on pian paikalla.

Nyt tunnen oloni vain kummaksi.

En tunne paljoa kipua, mutta huomaan että hengitän oudosti. Maes puhuu minulle koko ajan ja tunnen kevyet ja rohkaisevat suukot otsallani, kun hän uskottelee kaiken vielä kääntyvän parempaan. Ihmettelen missä ambulanssi mahtaa viipyä, koska aika ei enää tunnu merkitsevän minulle mitään. Sitä on vaikea hahmottaa ja ajatukseni muuttuvat sekaviksi parhaillaankin.

"Hengitä rauhallisesti… minä rakastan sinua, voi luoja!" Maes sanoo ja tunnen yhtäkkiä lämpimiä pisaroita putoilevan kasvoilleni. Yritän tasoittaa hengitystäni hänen vuokseen, olemme leikitelleet sillä joskus makuuhuoneen puolella…

"Minäkin rakastan sinua…" Saan sanottua syvien hengen vetojen lomassa ja tunnen kuinka hänen kehonsa jännittyy kuuntelemaan.

"Se on ambulanssi! Sinä selviät jaksa vielä vähän… vielä hetki, kultaseni!" Maes sanoo ja huomaan etten jaksa enää pitää silmiäni auki, läpsäytät minua ja ravistelet, mutta en saa koottua voimaa tummien silmieni avaamiseen.

"Ihan vähän vain! Kiltti!" Anelet samalla kun kehoni pettää minun tahtoni ja tunnen kuinka meinaan vajota kauemmas pimeyteen. Minua pelottaa kauheasti menettää sinut ja taistelen silmäni pienelle raolle, josta näen sinut itkuisena ja välähdyksen valkeaa uniformua. Samassa tunnen kuinka kaikki voimani valuvat pois, pois.

Kuulen vielä huutosi ennen kuin löydän itseni hyvin pimeästä paikasta makaamasta. Kaikki on hiljaista enkä tiedä mitä tekisin. Minuun ei satu, en voi pahoin, olen vain tässä pimeydessä.

Käännyn mahalleni ja näen yhtäkkiä huoneen, jossa hetki sitten olin. Valkotakkinen mies puhuu sinulle ja sinä putoat polvillesi jonkin viereen joka näyttää minulta. Sinä nostat kalpean ja heikon näköisen olennon syliisi ja tunnen surua. Tunnen kätesi itseäni vasten ja huulesi omiani vasten, kun yrität saada elottoman minäni virkoamaan.

Näen jokaisen kyyneleen jonka vuodatat kasvoilleni ja kuinka epätoivoisesti kutsut minua yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Yrität vastoin valkotakkisen sanaa puhaltaa happea keuhkoihini, hän vain pudistelee päätään ja jättää sinut kanssani vielä hetkeksi.

Haluaa kai saada sinutkin ymmärtämään, että olen lopullisesti ja peruuttamattomasti poissa. Yrityksesi muuttuvat heikoksi maanitteluksi, lempeiksi sanoiksi joita en kuule. Lopulta et tee muuta kuin tuijotat kehoani, joka petti minut. Ei antanut tilaisuutta rakastaa sinua hiukan pidempään, ei kestänyt jonkun asettamaa myrkkyä.

"Halusin antaa sinulle tämän illalla, mutta nyt… minun on annettava se tietämättä vastaustasi." Minä luen sanat huuliltasi sinun kaivellessasi taskussasi olevaa asiaa. En tiedä mitä olit aikonut antaa, mutta sen olisin halunnut nähdä ja nauraa kanssasi.

"Se on kihlasormus… Toivoin vain että… voisin… pitää sinut… luonani ikuisesti…" Maes saa lopulta sanottua kyyneleiden virratessa hänen poskillaan. Katson kuinka hän ottaa vasemman käteni ja pujottaa täydellisesti sopivan hopea renkaan nimettömääni. Itken ja huomaan muutaman pisaran valuvan kehonikin silmistä. Sinä et sitä huomaa pää vasten rintakehääni, kuin yrittäen epätoivoisesti löytää tutun sykkeen ja huomaan vavahtelustasi, että itket hallitsemattomasti.

Valkotakkinen tulee noutamaan kehoani pois, varmaan ruumiinavaukseen tai tutkittavaksi rikoksen takia. Minä jään luoksesi ja huomaan pystyväni laskeutumaan samalle tasolle kanssasi, kun ruumiini on poissa. Sinä näytät murretulta, minä en voi olla huokaisematta itsekseni.

"Täällä sataa Roy. Sataa kaatamalla." Sanot ikään kuin olisin vielä elossa ja pyyhkäiset kyyneleitä hihaasi ynähtäen.

"Miksi sinun piti mennä?" Se on tyhjä kysymys ja hymyilen hiukan.

"Jotta sinä saisit elää…" Kuiskaan ja hämmästyn kun nostat katseesi järkyttyneenä.

"Roy?" Kysyt pehmeästi tietäen, etten ole elossa ja ääneni, jonka kuulet on mielikuvitusta.

"Rakastan sinua aina ja ikuisesti. Olen aina sydämessäsi…" Kuiskaan testaten kuuletko minua vielä, haluan että tiedät minun olevan aina luonasi katsomassa sinua, kuuntelemassa huoliasi ja kannustamassa vaikeissa paikoissa.

"Niin minäkin sinun…" Sanot ajatellen muistoa eräästä kaukaisesta päivästä jolloin lupasimme pysyä ikuisesti toistemme sydämissä. Vaikka tapahtuisi mitä, me emme koskaan eroa… Rakkautemme sitoo meidän sielumme yhteen lujasti ilman mahdollisuutta erottamisesta.

Tarraudun sinuun ja kuulen henkäyksen kun vajoan sisääsi. Siellä on lämmintä ja teen sydämeesi itselleni pienen pesän. kaivellen mielestäsi kaikki hyvät ja hassut muistot meistä. Voin elää kanssasi, muistoissa ja rakkaudessa jota tunsit minua kohtaan. Sinä tiedät sen ja hymyilet kyyneleiden läpi kun ajattelet ensimmäistä suudelmaamme, jossa hampaamme kalahtivat yhteen ja kömpelöt yrityksemme miellyttää toista johtivat sitten lopulta suhteellisen hyvään lopputulokseen.

Rakkaudessa ja muistoissasi olen sinun, ikuisesti.

Toivon että näet minut liekeissä…

**//Toivottavasti pidätte ja nyt minun itseni on mentävä pyyhkimään silmäni… tuppaan nimittäin itkemään kirjoittaessani tällaisia pätkiä… en myönnä olevani empaattinen persoona.//**


End file.
